


Something Special [ TRAFALGAR LAW X OC ]

by fyfabz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: Tatiana and her best friend, Anna, are celebrating their 3rd year anniversary. After an afternoon together, Anna has a suprise for Tatiana that she's sure she will love.I do not own One Piece. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.





	Something Special [ TRAFALGAR LAW X OC ]

**warnings for explicit sexual content, coarse language and other adult themes ahead.**

This was wrong. She knew that but yet, how can something that feels so right be so wrong? Which is why against a better part of her judgement, she was now leaning her head back against the roughness of the brick wall from outside the balcony, her hands balling into the fabric of her wrinkled dress as the sexual deviant that was currently kneeling in between her legs looked up at her with gray eyes filled with lust.

And his lips, his _oh-so-sinful_ lipswere delivering open mouthed kisses into the naked skin of her inner thighs, warm hands parting the way for him to have his fun as she did nothing but melt into his touch. In that moment, it didn't matter that if someone decided to take a trip to their balcony outside, they would see what he was doing to her; it didn't matter that if she let a sound just a little too loud, all the place would know of their public endeavors.

Right now, for Tatiana, all that mattered was the sweet release that only the man teasing her cunt could give her, a release she was clinging to ever since the evening had started.

"You look quite beautiful; you know that?" His words were, of course, accompanied by that same devil smile that got her into this scenario. A scenario in which two of his long tattooed digits were deep into the apex of her legs as she fought to keep the moans threatening to spill out from her lips quiet.

" _Law..._ " His name comes out of her lips like a praise, it's sweet and he's desperate to hear more of it.

" ** _Fuck_**..." He hisses in a hushed breath, standing up before he retracts his fingers away from her warmness, tongue lapping her juices away from his fingers like a water deprived man, the action producing one of the most beautiful sounds Law will ever have the pleasure of hearing.

The tattooed male chuckles softly against the shell of the ear that belongs to the goddess before him, his breathing ragged as he forces her body up the wall and legs to wrap around his waist. Tatiana is only surprised for a brief moment, her hands settling on his shoulders and about to ask what he's doing when her questions die on the inside of her throat with the sound of his belt coming undone.

"You gotta be quiet, love." He warns with the tip of his cock teasing her aching core. She shuts her eyes, hips moving forward as she tries to get him to just— "Promise me, baby. Only  _I_ will hear those beautiful moans come out of your throat."

Tatiana holds onto him for dear life, voice barely leaving her throat in a broken whisper before he's already pushing himself deep into the depths of her slick, wet center.

And to think the evening had just begun.

* * *

 Tatiana woke up with the sunlight hitting her face as she once again told herself that she would buy some darker curtains to stop the damned sun from entering her bedroom so early in the day. She stretched up her hand to reach for her phone by the nightstand, her eyes taking in the screen as it lighted up with a picture of her favorite member from BTS, Jungkook; a smile drawing itself into her lips before it became a frown when her eyes drifted to the time.

She groaned out loud, throwing her head back against the softness of the pillows underneath her head before she decided to get up, which admittedly, took her quite a while with Facebook stealing her attention for the most part of the last 15 minutes.

Her steps were quiet against the linoleum floor as she wanted to get started with her day without waking up her roommate, however she was incredibly surprised when she made her presence known in the kitchen and found said roommate shaking her hips to the music of Dionysus coming out from her iPad.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Anna; her best friend, partner in crime and her primary choice to call if she were ever to be in jail, said in a rather excited voice.

The glare Tatiana gave the overly animated woman was enough to have anyone shaking in fear, and probably retreating to their bedrooms in search of Jesus. However, her best friend only laughed as she continued her business by the stove and Tatiana took a seat by the table, her face leaning against her hand, a groan leaving her throat at the mere thought of just having to be awake.

"I have two questions," she said when Anna placed the plate of food in front of her, accompanied by her usual cup of hot coffee. "Is this poisoned?"

" _WOOOOOW_ ," Anna mocked. "I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." At her words, Tatiana couldn't help but let out a loud snort before she allowed her best friend, who was clearly  _offended,_ to continue. "I just thought I could put my cooking skills to good use considering what day is today and you ALWAYS do the cooking, but  _WOOOOOW..._ "

Anna took a seat across from her on the kitchen table with her own plate of food and glass of orange juice, as she watched the incredulous woman take a bite of her food before a moan left her lips. Her eyes rolling at the fact the woman before her had just questioned her cooking skills no more than a minute ago.

"Oh," Anna calls for Tatiana's attention as she swallows some of her food. "What else you wanted to ask?"

"Eh?" Tatiana asks back during a bite of her pancakes. "Oh!" She suddenly remembers, "What has gotten you in such a good mood?"

Anna's drinking her juice down before she answers the brunette in front of her, "nothing in particular to be honest." The little smirk on Anna's lips however lets Tatiana know she's definitely hiding something from her.

Tatiana just stares at her, glaring holes through her best friend's face, however she's completely unbothered by her behavior, already used to her antics after all these years.

"I sometimes just realize hate you."

"Oh, shut it. You love me."

* * *

 By the time the food was gone from their plates, Tatiana was feeling more like a functional human being and both friends were now lounging by the couch in the living room, with the playlist from Anna's iPad still playing softly in the background while they both laughed at memes in their phones, showing the other one what was so funny before they could even ask.

Tatiana and Anna had met during college, they had been introduced to one and another through a mutual friend of them at the time; and it was funny how now, both of them had little to no interaction with her. However, they would always be eternally grateful to her, for introducing the pair.

They reminiscence about their meeting quite often and it's only because for them it felt like it was fate. You know, all the stars aligning for this fateful encounter to happen and that shit. It felt like something more than just a coincidence that Anna had been working for 2 years straight, forfeiting her studies until that very moment, deciding out of the blue to quit and focus on getting her degree, choosing morning classes when she was used to go to college at night; it felt more than just a coincidence that the shirt she had chosen to wear that day had sparked a conversation between the pair that would lead them to where they were today.

Tatiana felt truly grateful to have someone as Anna in her life and Anna felt the same, in fact she had told Tatiana several times before that she couldn't really recall her life before her because she was someone she felt she had been waiting all of her life to appear; that one person she felt she could count on for anything and everything, you know,  _her person_.

In fact, their friendship was so strong that they hardly ever fought and even if they did, it would usually end with both of them laughing as they called each other out with some "offensive" name which at the end was nothing but jokes to them both because  _"what would be their friendship without some insults here and there?"_

Besides, they both knew that at the end of the day, they wouldn't last more than a couple of hours without talking to the other; no, scratch that. They wouldn't last even a second. They were used to greet each other in the morning, talk to each other throughout the day through memes and their daily routines, knowing full well that the other would see the several texts eventually and reply back. They had adapted themselves into each other and had become such an essential part into the other's lives that it was impossible now to think of Anna without Tatiana and Tatiana without Anna.

Moving together was a new experience, though; having to fend for themselves was difficult at times but they were lucky to have each other to hold the burden of adulthood as it dropped by in the blink of an eye on them. It had been about a year ago or so, that they had managed to get an apartment that they could afford with two rooms and luckily two bathrooms for them to occupy. The distance between them becoming almost non-existent and contrary to what people had told them both, about how living with a person usually sours the relationship because two personalities like theirs would usually clash in a closed space. They were fine.

In fact, this  _adventure_ had brought them even closer together, if that was even possible; and had granted something to them both that they didn't even know they lacked. For Tatiana, after moving in with her best friend she could now finally breathe, away from the judgmental shit that usually came from her family, finding at last, long awaited peace that helped her grow as a person.

She was now focusing on her writing, on editing her previous works, on becoming a better writer as her love for writing was now flowing peacefully thanks to the fact she didn't felt the pressure she felt back at her parents' house; and for Anna, well she was now able to start doing her weekly vlogs, focusing as well on her writing, on her book, on the commissions for her drawings she always wanted to do and what not, she had even started to take dance lessons in a studio near their place.

Adulthood was sure tough and just like their families had said, bills were a pain in their necks but between the both of them they made it work. Their salaries hadn't been that big of a deal at the beginning but it worked, and they had managed to get by with it.

Tatiana valued her friendship with the older brunette more than anything in the world, I mean, moving together was something she would've never EVER considered unless it was with Anna. And she was sure her best friend felt the same. And today, as a tradition that had started a couple of years ago, celebrating the day they both met each other, it was their anniversary.

"So," Anna starts after putting her phone down. "I was thinking we could go to the movies and eat at Crepes & Waffles but I don't know, what you think?"

Tatiana hummed, thoughtfully, eyes still on her phone, specifically on her Facebook feed as she asked, "What movie?"

"Well," Anna trailed off as she scanned the listings in the Cinepolis app, her eyes landing on the chosen one. "Ooooh, they are playing Detective Pikachu!"

"HELL YES! LET'S GO!"

"Then get ready," Anna chuckled, "I'm gonna book the tickets." Tatiana didn't need to be told twice as she ran towards her bedroom to get herself ready for the day.

* * *

 Both girls went hand in hand to the movie theater as a couple of lesbian lovers, not really caring what other people thought about them since they were overly affectionate with each other; hugs and inner jokes shared between them, that and small kisses to the back of their hands were always a token of appreciation for the other. It felt natural for them to just be like this, they didn't think anything of it because they loved the other too much and just needed to sometimes let it out in small gestures.

"I'm still kinda full from the fries of the movie," Anna admits out loud as she scans the menu before her. Tatiana wants to agree but honestly she just wants to eat the world. "I'm gonna order a chicken and cheese crepe. I'm starving, honey!"

"I'm gonna regret it later if I don't eat now, aren't I?"

Tatiana shrugs. "There's no food at home so, yeah. You'll regret it when you're eating cold cereal."

When the waiter comes around to take their order, Anna doesn't hesitate to add after she's done that she wants what her friend's having.

And it's just after the waitress leaves with a polite smile on her face, that Tatiana reaches out for the hand of her best friend in front of her, rubbing the back of her hand affectingly as they talk about their lives as if they are not there 24/7 for each event. They laugh, discuss some projects they both have individually and even share some inner jokes about the movie they just watched. 

"Oh!—I have your present! Open it! Open it!" Anna calls out rather excitedly as she brings out a medium gift bag and beams excitedly towards her friend. "Duuuuude, it was so hard to hold the secret!"

Tatiana laughs as she starts to go through the bag, her eyes taking in the contents inside as she hears Anna say, "don't scream, or they'll kick us out!"

Inside the bag there's a shirt from her babus, BTS, the same band she shares an affection with the older brunette. This shirt being one with a very simple design that holds in the back the name and birth year of her bias, aka, her favorite member. Jungkook; and the design of their past album with the logo of the ARMY on front.

She wanted to just jump her bones right there and then, because she had told Anna in the past that she had bought a Jungkook t-shirt and had lost it at her parent's house during the moving.

"Keep going!" Anna encouraged with a smile.

There was a lot of chocolate inside as well, different types and brands, but all their favorite ones. She had also included a new water bottle since her old one had died during one very stressful day, a new Zelda lanyard for her batch, a Rimuru pillow, which was the softest shit she has ever touched and an autographed poster dedicated especially for her from none other than Jungkook.

She screamed. A lot; but thankfully, they weren't kicked out from the place.

* * *

 Tatiana also gifted her friend with several things, for example; a new J-Hope poster for her studio as well as some new Funko figurines for her to add towards her collection, a jacket that resembled one she had seen in a music video from BTS and had immediately fallen in love with it, that new videogame she couldn't stop talking about and a few printed DJ's of her favorite pairings.

Anna was still flipping over her presents when her phone beeped, the sound had caught Tatiana's attention as well.

"Hey, we said no phones!" She reprimands jokingly towards the older who smiles down at her device and to whatever the sender had sent.

"Gomen, babe..." Anna apologizes in Japanese, that being just one of the many phrases they said to each other in a daily basis. "It's just... my other surprise is ready."

"What? There's more!? Babe, c'mon, this is more than enough!"

"Oh believe me," Anna says mischievously. "You'll love this one."

* * *

 Although Tatiana was curious about this so called surprise her best friend had prepared, the older brunette had insisted for them both to go home and get changed into something, and I quote "more appropriate."

Yet, she had no idea what appropriate was,  _luckily,_ Anna was ready for that and presented her friend with a gift box big enough for the older brunette to struggle with.

And before Tatiana could say something about her friend wasting too much money on her, she added. "It's not from me before you go off at how much I spend on you..." Anna joked.

Tatiana playfully rolled her eyes at her friend and took the box away from her hands. "Well you fucking do! Stop!"

"Get dressed hoe," Anna joked as she left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her as Tatiana wasted no time to open the box, pulling the gift wrapping paper away to reveal the beautiful black lace dress.

Her hands pulled it out of the box to reveal the shortness of the fabric and exposure of it too. The design was beautiful, she had to admit as much, it was a deep V-neck dress that would definitely expose a good part of her chest to the cold, the same V-shape form shaping her back.

And it was only after a moment that Tatiana allowed her eyes to drift away from the dress to the compliments that accompanied it, her lips pulling into a smile as she read the words embedded into his all so familiar handwriting on the note next to it all.

_"Enjoy yourself, but not too much... at least not without me, alright, love?"_

She bit her bottom lip, trying to contain the smile threatening to break through, perfectly imagining his words as they would leave his lips.

* * *

 After a nice and long shower, Tatiana was now finishing getting ready in front of the mirror in her bedroom wearing everything that was inside the box; from the incredibly short dress to the beautiful and almost see through panties, to the red bottomed heels that were at the bottom of the box.

Anna had assured her that wherever it was they were going; she wouldn't have to walk that long so it was okay for her to wear the heels confidently.

Her hair was down against her back, shielding at least some part of her exposed skin away from the cold, locks styled into small curls at the ends thanks to some help from her friendly neighbor, YouTube.

Once Tatiana made her presence known into the living room, her best friend wasted no time to let her know her thoughts.

"Whoa, you are looking hot, babe!" Tatiana took one look at her best friend by the couch who had decided to wear a pair of fitted black jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt, her red leather jacket with a pair of black high heel boots covering the sole of her feet and her hair done up in a casual messy ponytail.

"You ready?"

"How's my makeup?' Tatiana asks with a smile. Her lips red and vibrant with lipstick, eyes highlighted by the mascara and eye shadow that makes her look like a killer queen.

"I hope it's waterproof."

* * *

 The car trip doesn't take long before they've finally reached their destination. Anna has been casually pulling her phone every now and then, shielding the screen away from Tatiana's curious eyes, even now as they step out from the car and cross the threshold of the hotel.

"So," Tatiana calls, "what are we doing here?"

The place is filled with different people coming in and out of the casino, some of them registering on the front desk, some seem to be walking towards the rooms while others are just roaming the place with curious eyes.

"I would say something like... gambling till we die but we ain't got no money for that."

"Yeah, nope." Tatiana replies back with sarcasm.

"Come on," Anna laughs, pulling her best friend towards the elevators. "This way..."

* * *

 The elevator ride was quiet and Anna kept glancing towards her phone before pulling it away all together, a smirk painting her lips as she asks Tatiana. "Are you scared?"

"JA!" Tatiana laughs out loud. "Not at all, you wouldn't be able to kill me even if you tried."

Anna chuckles. "We'll see."

The elevator stops once they reach the top floor, the penthouse sign lightening up and Anna stepping out before Tatiana can even pull a word out. The youngest brunette walking behind her friend as she starts taking in her surroundings and the way this seemed to be a rather private area.

_What the hell where they doing here!?_

There seemed to be several rooms with closed doors and keypads right beside them as if that would grant them access inside, whatever was going on the other side of those doors was completely blurred due to the translucent glass of them.

"Where the hell are we?" Tatiana asks in a whisper, stopping her best friend steps in the middle of the hallway, worried that if she spoke too loud someone might hear her aversion to being here.

"You always ask me to trust you, babe, now trust me. You'll like your surprise." She says, continuing her way until she stops at the end of the hallway, in front of what seems to be room 510.

"Fine," Tatiana grumbles as she meets her friend by the door and before Anna punches in the code, she pulls something else from her jacket.

A blindfold.

"You're gonna need this."

Tatiana glares at her and  _holy cow_!— If a glare like that could kill, Anna would be a goner, but instead she's completely unaffected as Tatiana surrender's her fate into her best friend's hands. Anna chirps excitedly as she loses her sight, guiding herself by Anna's movements. She hears the moment her fingers put in the code and she definitely  _feels_  the moment they step inside.

"You are not wearing a bra are you?" Anna asks casually, and out of the blue.

" _Oh my god_! Shout it a little bit louder, won't you?" Tatiana whispers a little too high for both friend's comfort.

"Believe me," she chuckles. "If those were my intentions I wouldn't even get the chance to do it."

Anna walks a little further into the room with her friend on tow and it's eerily quiet, but she can hear something...  _someone,_ asides from the pair of best friends. Anna chuckling loudly, once more before she lets Tatiana take a seat by the couch... or at least she thinks is a couch.

Wherever the hell she's seating in, is way too comfortable, and the feeling underneath her thighs is familiar to that of leather.

"Ann?" Tatiana calls, "You're still here right?"

"Yup!" Anna answers back which admittedly calms her racing heart before she adds, "though not for long."

"What?"

The oldest doesn't replies, instead Tatiana only hears the sound of the door as it unlocks from the inside and her best friend's final words following behind her leaving the room. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Are you leaving me in here!?" Panic sets inside her chest as she doesn't know what to do, or even what is happening. She had trusted her best friend as she had requested but the fact she was alone and completely blindfolded terrified her as she did not had control of the situation whatsoever.

Her first instinct after recovering some control over her racing heart was recovering her vision, and so with slow movements, she starts guiding her hands towards the silky piece of fabric only to be caught mid-air by bigger and rougher hands that take hers in his. The sudden contact making her jump in her seat as she feels the coldness from her back fading off and being replaced by the warmness of another person's body.

She's close to scream bloody murder when  _he_ chuckles against the shell of her ear, voice laced with amusement as he greets.

"Good evening, Tatiana-ya... You're looking rather  _delectable_  in that dress."

She breathes out in relief, her head dropping back against his shoulder as she mumbles. "I should've known you were involved, you little—!"

" _Ah,_  careful of your words, my love. They might come bite you in the neck later on." He smirks and she can  _feel_  it, especially when he sinks his teeth into the skin of her shoulder, his tongue lapping at the surely newly formed bruise and the gasp that leaves her lips feels like a symphony to Law's ears, one he has been eager to hear more of since early hours of the day.

His hands let go of hers, lustful voice whispering once more, "Keep those naughty hands of yours well behaved, okay?"

She does as she's told and lowers her hands, palms resting back against the material of her seat as she clings somehow at the coolness of the leather underneath her fingertips, her chest rising in expectation with her deprived sight heightening every other sense in her body by a thousand thanks to the blindfold.

She can feel how Law's warmth leaves her back and she, unwittingly, tries to chase the feeling; her body leaning back just slightly before she finds herself surprised by the touch of his cold fingers against the naked skin of her cleavage.

"So jumpy..." He teases when her breathing picks up in surprise of his touch. "It's just me, doll..."

Her hands ball into the air and against her sides. Law notices that. He notices her struggle with his previous command, knowing for sure that if his own heartbeat wasn't leaving him deaf at the sight of the woman before him, he would be perfectly able to hear hers, and the way it must be thumping fast against her chest while he continues to trace the naked path of her skin with a sole finger of his.

He certainly doesn't miss the way her chest heaves up high when he's passing in between her breasts, her lips slightly parting open when his fingers start to  _painfully_ slow down; the long and slender digits barely grazing the exposed skin of her breasts before they dive in and push the fabric away, revealing her perked up nipples to the cold air and to his hungry eyes as well.

An involuntary shudder runs through her back, expectation building inside her core as she waits for his next course of action; a moan leaving her lips when he speaks out against her newly exposed skin.

"You look so pretty like this," the warmness of his voice is more than welcomed against her chest as his free hand continues the path, the other one, had left behind. His fingers barely stopping just above the waistline of her dress skirt. "Did you liked your gift?"

Tatiana tilts her head sideways as a smile takes over her luscious red lips, her legs opening up for him as the shortness of her dress plays to his favor when Tatiana's movements pull back the remaining fabric to give him a peak of her drenched slit against the delicate fabric of her panties.

"Can't you tell?"

He lets out an amused breath, eyes taking in the view she provides before he replies. "I can't wait to mess you up till you're begging me to stop." His words come out dripping with desire as she leans her body back on her hands, head thrown back in pleasure at the familiar feeling of his touch on her thighs.

"Have I ever?" Tatiana chuckles to what he only answers with silence. Silence, and the sudden feeling of his fingers moving up and down, painfully  _slow_ , against her still clothed slit.

"I'd like to think I'm always improving myself," he breathes, an amused smirk she fails to see in reply to the way she parts her lips in appreciation to his ministrations. "...won't you agree?"

Tatiana bites her lip as if to help her drown the moan that wants to escape her throat and at that, Law's knuckles connect with the bundle of nerves that claim attention,  _his_ attention; mouth wrapping up against her perked little nub, tongue twisting around it before he also finds himself pushing the useless fabric of her panties away, slender digits coming in contact with the warmness of her heat, movements still contained and precise as he builds her up towards her release.

The few breathless sounds that leave her throat are enough to encourage him on as his lips abandon her breasts and lay down a trail of kisses that go up from the base of her neck, all the way to her jaw, until he finds his heaven in between the lusciousness of her lips, moans and groans of pleasure dying peacefully against each other's lips.

" _Law..._ oh my  _god, **Law**!_" The way the deity before him calls his name out is something he never once before thought he needed. You see, Trafalgar Law had never been interested in pursuing anything beyond momentary relief, so his relationships had always been those of one night stands, but then he had met Tatiana; and this woman had come in, barged into his life and given up herself completely to him as he had done to her.

"Tell me, babygirl..." he calls fondly against her mouth. "Tell me what you want..."

"Y—You...  _Ah!_ " Her words leave her in a gasp, when his fingers pierce into her wanting core without warning. The touch alone bringing her close to the release she's desperately searching for as her head falls down forward against his shoulder, searching for something, something for her to be able and just...

"Use your words, Tatiana-ya," he teases with the excruciating slow movement of his fingers as they drill into the wetness between her legs. "I cannot understand what you want, doll."

She's a mess of moans and heavy breathing as her body is unable to find that delicious friction that would drive her straight into free falling from the edge due to the fact he has control over the way she seeks her release. His actions dictating her movements according to his desires.

Law can feel the way she clenches around his digits, sees the lewd way she drives her hips into his fingers, he melts into the way she throws her head back in drowning pleasure and the way her fingers cling into the fabric of his shirt as if it was her sanity before he suddenly and abruptly soon, pulls away from her; All signs of her assured release abandoning her as the warmness of his body does so as well.

" _Ah_ ,  _ah_..." He tuts in a singsong voice, and he admits though, that the beautiful whines leaving her body have him struggling with the determination he has of not burying himself right there and then deep into her cunt. "I said no touching, Tatiana-ya..."

There has always been something about the way he says her name that she loves, whether it be the roughness of his voice when her name leaves his lips or the way he makes it sound like a prayer and she was hisanswer, it was as if he was a devoted follower and she was  _his_  goddess; it certainly was a feeling that always found a spot deep into the inside of her chest.

He had also noted, throughout their relationship, that his words, more often than what not, brought out a certain hidden confidence that he loved to toy with. It was the kind of fire he didn't minded to get burnt with.

" _Sir..._ " Her mellow voice calls out,  _breathless,_  as her lips curve into a smile, her deprived sight not posing any hindrance when it comes to the way she perfectly knows the effect that nickname has on him.

"Oh,  _darling..._ " He chuckles, fingers grasping her chin softly. "I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smile off your lips."

And now, here she was.

Legs wrapped up around his waist and heels digging into his back as he pounded her deep, fast and rough against the wall, her hands holding onto his shoulders as his pace became unforgiving against her center.

She had attempted to call out his name more than a few times, but nothing but breathless whispers had reached his ears, whispers that despite all, were properly answered with a few grunts of his throat.

"Yes, Law..." She begs, fingers tangling themselves into the mess of raven locks that was his hair. " _Yes... right_...  _there..._ " She breathes out her words with her head thrown back against the wall as she feels the tightening building up into the pit of her stomach, as she feels that familiar sublime bliss that only she gets from him.

" _Fuck—_!" He groans out, hands gripping the naked skin of her ass-cheeks, harder than before. The touch alone has her become putty in between his hands, her will submitting herself into the peak he's driving her through.

His body pushes her higher against the wall as he finds himself tilting his head up as she looks down to feed her his own air, hips slamming hard against hers when he fucks the screams of his name out of her throat.

"I said—"  _Slam!_ "To be—"  _Slam!_ "Quiet—"  _Slam! "_ Didn't I, love?"

He enjoys the way her fingers curl into his hair and the way she pants out his name, hiding her flushed face into the crook of his neck, her breathless words dying against his chest.

"I— _Ohmygod—_ Law! _"_ The sharp cry of his name has the man before her smile in reply as she continues to beg for him to drive her straight to her release. "I'm close,  _fuck_ , don't stop, I'm so—"

"You wanna cum all over my cock, darling?" He breathes out affectionately against her rosy cheek, eyes glazed over in drunken lust as he admires the woman in his arms lose herself completely into him. "Are you gonna  _cum_ all over  _Sir'_ s cock, baby?"

His words feel like lightning hitting against the coil deep inside her core, her walls tightening up against his length at his words, his thrusts unforgiving and words completely failing her as she focuses on reaching her high.

Law grunts out against her throat when he feels the way her nails dig into the naked of his back, his very own hands tightening against the skin of her legs, pretty sure that by tomorrow there will be bruises with his name written all over them.

"I— _FUUCK_!" She groans out with broken voice and legs shaking up when she feels her orgasm wash through her body, the intense feeling of the momentum running unstoppable still when his eager thrusts continue to drag on her pleasure.

It's only briefly after that she feels his movements coming up shorter, slower, and erratic. Her fingers playing with some lost locks of raven hair as her body embraces the way he owns her completely with every thrust of his hips.

"I'm gonna cum, darling," he breathes against her neck, his voice traveling all the way to her ears in between her haze. "Get on your knees. I wanna see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

She releases him from the prison her legs had him in before she  _carefully_ drops down into the floor, and on her knees with her lips parting up at the thought of his cum hitting her tongue.

"Such a pretty sight," he calls out, fingers brushing strands of her hair away from her face as he removes the blindfold from her eyes. Her sight not taking much time to adapt to the magnificent view of the man in front of her.

Because there he was. Trafalgar Law; in all his glory with his slacks undone and shirt opened up, revealing patches of his tattooed chest and fingers swiping up his messed up hair back as he smiled down upon her before guiding his erection in between her desirable lips.

"Seriously, fuck..." He proclaims, "only you can look this good sucking dick."

She's amused at his words but doesn't lets him know, instead she swallows him up completely as her head bobs up and down, her speed switching from slow licks against the sides of his shaft to faster flicks of her tongue against his balls. The way she looks up to him and watches him with eyes closed deep in pleasure is a sight she's sure has lived all her life to see.

Because there was no one in this whole world that could make the ever calm man before her, tremble in the way she did with his dick on her mouth.

" _Fuuuuck,_ " he pants out, "Swallow it, you heard? All of it, love." And without any further due he's coming undone in between her lips, the brunette on her knees taking him completely, tongue lapping away any residue as he watches her enjoy it as if it was a treat.

"Come here," he beckons, eyes still blown out with lust as she stands on wobbly legs and leans back against the wall, the tattooed man towering her with his height, making her feel safe. As she has always felt.

"I never pegged you to have a voyeurism fetish,  _doctor._ "

"You only live once, right?" And before she can come up with answer of her own, Law steals the words out from her mouth when he lifts her off from the ground by the back of her naked thighs, her legs relaxing against him, heels falling to the floor, as they wrap around his waist,  _again_ , and allows her arms to rest softly against his broad shoulders.

The sounds that escape her lips are enough to make the raven-haired man release a laugh towards her  _adorable_ reaction.

Law doesn't seem to be breaking a sweat with the way he carries the weight of the woman in between his arms effortlessly; his eyes only seem to be admiring the way her tongue darts out to lick her lower lip before she traps in between her teeth.

The temperature inside the room which she had not yet found the chance to admire was now warmer than how it was at the beginning of the evening, and her eyes barely get a peak at the way he makes sure to close the curtains leading to the balcony in which they had just been minutes ago.

She's sure that the man holding her is thinking that he has giving up the neighbors enough jerking off material for a lifetime and that thought alone just brings out a small laugh to leave her lips.

And her smile is contagious to him, because he soon finds himself unable to contain the way the corners of his mouth pull into a smile as his eyes take in everything about the woman in his arms, from the way her eyes close in delight to the way she holds onto him as if he was her lifeline.

She's surprised, but just for a moment, when he drops her on the bed; and she quickly relaxes into the unbelievable softness of the fabric from underneath her back, her arms stretching above her head with a satisfactory smile breaking into her features before she leans back into her elbows and allows her eyes to watch the spectacle of a man right before her.

She admires the way his muscles flex as his hands work to quickly dispose of the useless pieces of clothing that still cling into the sweaty skin of his chest; finally allowing that delicious tanned skin of his to breathe, eyes appreciating the several tribal tattoos that fill up his chest like a canvas.

"Are you going to eye fuck me all night?" He teases, hands working out his belt, the sound carrying something like that of a promise towards the pit of Tatiana's stomach before it hits the ground, she, however, doesn't allows her eyes to drift off from the way he seems to be eating her up completely.

His hand reaches out towards her exposed calf as he drags her down the bed and towards him, the woman underneath him only laughing in delight when he removes the completely useless fabric of her dress, leaving her completely naked before his eyes given the fact her panties where somewhere deep into the inside of his pockets; and the sight of her, looking like this, does something to him that she will never know about.

"You always do that," she calls out, leaning back against the bed. "Look at me as if you were the luckiest bastard alive."

He chuckles, leaning down to catch her lips into a soft and beautifully slow, kiss. "That's because I am."

His words cause a flutter to start into the pit of her belly, cheeks becoming flush when she acknowledges the fact he means them, because Trafalgar Law wasn't the type of man to believe that words like that should be spoken up lightly, and he, of course, wasn't one to lie.

The fact he thought so highly of her, when she always felt she was the one who had won the jackpot with him, set something ablaze inside of her chest. Confidence pumping into her veins before she turns around on her stomach and pushes her hips backwards, presenting her ass to him as if it was a gift. Her eyes admiring the way his chest rises up and down with  _steady_  breathes, knowing full well he's forcing himself into control.

Meanwhile, Law's admiring the way her naked body looks flushed at the feeling of his eyes on her, a feeling he knew only  ** _he_**  could get out of her.

"Are you going to eye fuck me all night..." She calls back his words to him, jokingly, and adds, "or are you gonna do something about it?"

"Oh, Tatiana-ya..." The smirk on his lips doesn't falters as he leans down over her body, her eyes closing in delight of the delicious contact his hips make with hers, and because she's so into the way she can perfectly feel the tip of his cock grazing her folds, she misses the moment he has now completely tied both of her hands behind her naked back.

"Behave." He warns, plaintive voice full in effect. "Or I won't let you cum at all."

_What?!_

He smirks,  _sadistically_ , at her reaction and before she can wrap her head around his words and figure out whatever he means by that he's delivering not  _one_ or _two_ but _three_ slaps directly into the skin of her behind. Each hit, triggering a set of moans to slip away from the woman beneath him.

"L—Laaaw..." She draws out as the feeling of the foreign fabric against her nipples adds up a delicious friction she certainly didn't know of, her hips drawing further back as she looks for more of his rough touch.

"Look at you... such an eager slut..." He calls out with heavy breath, his cock caressing the back of her slit with slow movements which have the woman slur a line of pleads towards him.

"Ple— _please_..." Her words are stretched out and filled with desire.

"You like it?" He asks, leaning back his weight against her back as he whispers against the shell of her ear, his hand wrapping around her throat, the touch alone inducing a low rumble from the back of her throat to come out. "You like it when  _Sir_ calls you for the little slut you are?"

"Fuck...! Yes, please... Law...  _Sir..._ please..." She begs, pushing her ass into his erection. The doctor wasting no more time before he pushes himself deep into her aching center. The action fueling a slur of moans to leave her lips at the movements going deep inside her core, the tip of his cock exploring places that only  _he_ has ever discovered.

" _There_?" He asks out loud when she lets out a particularly high moan when he  _indeed_ hits the right spot.

Her face is pushed deep into the mess of sheets beneath her as he fucks her thoroughly, her tied up hands useless as she craves to hold onto something else that is not the air in between her fingers.

"Look at how good you are taking my cock, baby..." he praises, "all the way inside that pretty tight pussy..."

The soft whispers of his name mixed up with the straight line of curses and blessings being thrown out at the way he's fucking her are like prayers to him that he answers with each snap of his hips against hers.

The delicious friction is driving her into the verge as she feels herself being surprised by the way he pulls her body back against his, her back and his chest being only separated by the couple of inches her bounded hands don't allow.

The new angle in which he drives himself into her is delicious and fills her with a kind of ecstasy that runs through every line of her skin, her mouth hanging open when especially harsh thrusts reach deep into the inside of her walls.

"Law!" She gasps out loud, "My god—! I— _Fuck_!"

"Yeah," he whispers against her ear, her head thrown back in pleasure as she starts once again chasing her end. His lips settling in between that spot in her neck, the one he knows drives her wild, his mouth making sure to mark the skin for his pleasure, tongue running above the newly formed bruise after he has sunk his teeth in. "You taste divine,  _darling..._ "

"I'm close, Law... I'm so close."

"Yeah?" He encourages as his hand comes around to play with her sensitive mounds of flesh, fingers pulling at the perked up nipples as he fishes out more of those exquisite sounds from her lips before he guides his fingers south. "You wanna cum again for me, baby? You're gonna cum for me, baby, right?"

His fingers toy with her nub in just the way she likes it, his hands acting on instinct having already memorized everything about her that drives her insane, like the way his words do now. "Come on," he encourages on, "cum on my cock, babygirl."

And that was honestly all she needed before she clenched her walls tight against his shaft, the movement forcing a groan out of the doctor's throat before she fell back down against the blanket, the softness of the material was rubbing against her still sensitive skin in the best of ways, and it was only after a while that she felt him pull out of her warmness with his erection rubbing in between both of her ass cheeks, but not for too long before he came undone.

The feeling of his warm release running down her lower back was pleasant as she allowed a dying moan to take over her throat before his fingers dragged drops of his cum towards her backside, tainted fingers slowly running downwards and into her still warm opening.

"One of these days," he promises with a lust clouded gaze, "I'll get you pregnant."

 

**\- E X T E N D E D     E N D I N G –**

"You're still holding onto that?" Law asks when his eyes land on the woman, he calls  _his_ , still clinging into the piece of fabric she was just thoroughly fucked in.

"It's soooooo soft!" She calls out, body completely naked as she cuddles into it. "Do you know what is made of?"

"I think it's Alpaca's furr."

"Really!?"

"I think so," he chuckles at her excitement, coming up towards her with just a towel around his waist before he picks her up bridal style, walking towards his destination with the woman in his arms. "And as much as I enjoy the sight of you basking in there, looking like sin, you need a shower."

Tatiana pouts, suddenly feeling the leftovers from their actions drip down against her inner thigh as her nose scrunches up, realizing that she indeed needed one. "What are you doing?" She asks, lacing her arms around his neck, when she notices him walking straight towards the bathroom, knowing that the tattooed male had already taken up a shower himself.

"If you think I'm missing the chance of showering with the little minx I have in my arms you are sadly mistaken, love."

She laughs, throwing her head back slightly as he adds. "Besides, I bet your moans would make a rather lovely symphony against the tessellation. Don't you think?"

**T H E    E N D**


End file.
